


all the roses, they don't mean a thing

by chansei



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Hoshi is stupidly rich, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, M/M, Psychological Horror, Roses, Throphy Spouse Lee Chan, and an asshole im sorry, very very very minor tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chansei/pseuds/chansei
Summary: Soonyoung stares at him, with his chapped lips colored by Chan's lip tint, and they whisper those words again, reciting them like a broken record.I love you, Chan. I love you so much.Chan simply does not reply, just waits for Soonyoung to lean back in and press the replay button again.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: A Sip of Summer Wine





	all the roses, they don't mean a thing

**Author's Note:**

> fic is inspired by the song wild roses by of monsters and men. i hope youll enjoy! this was a self prompt.

As soon as the first sunray hits his skin, he wakes up. Pushes himself out of the enormous bed, pulls on a t-shirt and leggings, goes to the kitchen and makes himself breakfast. Then, at exactly 6:00 AM, the doorbell rings.

As it always does.

Chan sighs and goes to answer the door, finding no one there but a red rose laying on the welcome mat. _As always._

He picks it up and musters it, twirling around the stem between his fingers. The thorns softly poke into his skin, but it doesn't hurt. _Not anymore._

Chan takes the glass vase out of one of the many vitrines and puts the rose there to the others. He counts them. _67\. 67 days since he's been outside._

Chan musters all the flowers as he puts them back into the vitrine. The water seems kind off brown. He should change it soon.

-

The door bell rings a second time in the evening, and Chan knows exactly who it is.

He lets his husband inside, who drops his coat off to the side and slumps towards the sofa. Chan follows.

"Is the ring new? ", Chan asks and points towards Soonyoung's left ring finger.

The older nods and smirks. "Yes, got from my trip. They sell really pretty jewelry in Hokkaido, you know? " He holds his hand out to Chan and the younger takes it, stroking the fine metal form of the ring. It has some kind of gemstone embedded. _It must've been so expensive. But it's so pretty_ , he thinks.

"Did... did you also buy me a piece? ", Chan asks hesitantly.

Soonyoung turns towards him and Chan flinches slightly, but stays composed. His husband tilts his chin up with a finger, and smirks yet again.

"None of them were pretty enough for you, my rose. " _Rose. Rose._

_I'm always just the pretty rose_ , Chan thinks. And as Soonyoung eyes him, with that expression that Chan can never read, with those black brown eyes he always fails to find a shimmer of light within.

And when Soonyoung draws closer, Chan just shuts his eyes.

He keeps them closed, even when he feels that all too familiar sensation on his lips. Shuts them tighter when his back falls against the couch, even when he feels Soonyoung's hands wrap around his neck and waist. The ring presses against his naked side and it's a bit bothersome, but even though so much is happening around Chan, he simply keeps his eyes shut.

He just does not want to see it.

-

He's waken up by the same sunrays, in the same bed, tucked into the same blanket. Chan rubs his eyes, and as scenery around him grows clearer, something catches his eye. _Something different._

There's something hanging from the closet in front of him. A japanese Yukata. Soonyoung must've bought it on his recent trip, hanging it up there after kissing Chan deep into sleep and leaving in the early morning.

It has a nice texture when he touches it, probably silk or another expensive material. Red decorated with flowers of fine gold, elegantly wrapping around the sleeves and waist part with their tendrils. It looks beautiful, nothing left to say.

It's like Chan, an expensive, beautiful rose. _A decoration._

Kept alive, as long as its possessor wants.

-

When Soonyoung walks into his office building, it makes him always feel _so good._

The automatic doors open for _him_ , the managers stand in rows at the entrance waiting for _him_ , the elevator brings _him_ into the 36th floor, where he walks into _his_ office with the giant glass front and the ebony desk.

He can see everything he dominates from here. All of Seoul.

Soonyoung's family has always consisted of people with power that normal humans couldn't ever imagine. So is he, with his international insurance business. As the head of the lobby, he's had his fingers in many political decisions, turning the tables until they favour him.

Yes, one could say that he's egoistic, way too much, but does Soonyoung care? Not anymore. With his money empire, he can get anything and anyone he wants with ease. It's his life, his accomplishment - he won't let _anyone_ take away what he owns. Nothing of it.

There's three knocks on the door, and Soonyoung calls them in, whoever it may be this early in the morning.

It's his assistant, bringing a bunch of documents to be overlooked, and Soonyoung groans. Today he doesn't feel like weighing the pros and cons of plans and decisions. That's so exhausting. He just wants to relax, and then get back home to Chan-

"Sir, I know you hate this, but these documents are very important for the business' future. " _Always, always so many very important things_ , Soonyoung thinks.

At least Seokmin gives him an encouraging smile. He's a good guy. Always positive, always attentive, serious when he needs to be, with jokes thrown in at the right times. "You can fill them out later if you wish to, however, I'm afraid they must be completed before the day ends. "

Most importantly, he understands.

And that's very valuable, because the only other person Soonyoung's met that does is Chan.

That's why he loves him so much.

Seokmin is dismissed and leaves Soonyoung alone in the big office. He leans back in his seat, puts his feet on the table, and thinks about Chan.

Chan, his favourite person on earth, the most beautiful, warm, kind, amazing to ever have breathed. Who can make Soonyoung forget everything by just looking at the younger. He's the only 'thing ' Soonyoung got without money. First, they've done all those things at the back of that expensive club out of pure lust, but then, they fell in love.

And when they married in a far away place, and Soonyoung first bought the street boy into his mansion, the smile that he saw on Chan's face that day is etched into his mind like nothing else.

He has to keep it close, flourish it like a flower, because Chan is his only rose. The only thing he can find solace in, and that he truly cares about.

-

Chan wanders through the halls, stops by vitrines containing expansive and beautiful, each with their own story.

Like the golden ring decorated with wood and jade, that Soonyoung bought Chan for his birthday. The glass violin he got on an auction in Vienna. The traditional painting Soonyoung had a German painter make of them.

Chan remembers all their stories as he passes by. He's never been with Soonyoung as he gets all those things, but he can always see them here. In their pretty glass _cages_.

At the end of the hall is Soonyoung's bedroom, with the big wooden door decorated with gold and silver. Chan looks at the doorknob, then turns away. There's no going into Soonyoung's room unless Soonyoung wants him to.

It's not with malicious intent, the borders Soonyoung sets for Chan. Chan knows that, because Soonyoung cares for him. Because he loves him. That's what the roses are for.

A reminder every day, of _how much_ Soonyoung loves Chan, in form of a deep red rose with a kiss pressed onto it. It's all Chan has these days.

Although one could say that Chan has the huge mansion, all the pretty rarities Soonyoung owns, the best food and clothing. The best life, materially.

All that, in exchange for freedom.

_And that's where the roses lose their meaning._

Because it's always the same thing. The same red roses, the same lips he's tinting red, the same three words whispered into his ear, sealed with a kiss.

I love you. I love you. I love you. 

Soonyoung almost reminds him of a broken recorder; he can't change the tape, can't help but replay it just over and over again.

But Chan's fallen out of love long time ago.

-

When Soonyoung rings the doorbell that evening, Chan prepares himself mentally. There wasn't a rose for him that morning, and he doesn't know what'll come, though he has a suspicion.

When he opens the door the suspension proves itself to be true, as there's Soonyoung, holding an entire banquet of roses. _Deep red._

"I bought these for you. _Just for you_. ", he says with a smirk.

Chan just acknowledges it with a nod. _So many_ , he thinks to himself.

Soonyoung musters the roses, then Chan. And comes closer. And closer. Chan can feel his cold breath on his nose.

"The roses... they remind me of you. ", he says. "Always so pretty. They comfort me with their beauty. "

Chan wants to close his eyes, but sadly, he can't. Not in this situation. He can feel Soonyoung looking at him closely, with _these eyes_. Taking in every detail of the younger, every mole, every tiny red spot, every eyelash. They're piercing through him.

And before he knows it, it's started again, the record. Chan simply shuts off, following along the dance provided.

Even when his back hits the wall at some point, he doesn't care. It just doesn't matter anymore.

Like the rose banquet left on a table at the side, like all the other roses trapped in the glass vase, Chan feels just like them. _And they all have no meaning._

Chan thinks about saying something but his breath is cut short, and after a while he just gives up. He gets to breathe for a second, then Soonyoung captures him in a dance again. Between pants Soonyoung stares at him, with his chapped lips colored by Chan's lip tint, and they whisper those words again, reciting them like a broken record.

 _I love you, Chan. I love you so much._

Chan simply does not reply, just waits for Soonyoung to lean back in and press the replay button again.

-

The next morning feels like every other, even though it is not. Chan wakes up in a bedroom that's not his own; in a huge, soft bed with an empty spot next to him. He's wearing the yukata from last night still, and it makes him feel a little bit less worse. When he tries sitting up his whole body feels sore, so he stays down.

Chan means to smell rosy scent, but it's only faint. Soonyoung must've been long gone. That's the same as always.

Chan drags himself out of bed and shuffles through the hall until he reaches the living room. The flower bouquet is still laying there.

He picks them up and brings them to the vase with all the other roses. Some of them have withered by now, Chan notices. He wonders if he'll wither one day, too.

Just by then, the doorbell rings, and the routine comes back into Chan's life. As expected, he finds a rose on the doormat, deep red and with scent of cherry chapstick.

Chan picks it up, twirls it around between his fingers, then grasps it tighter, until tiny blobs of red emerge out of the skin. He lets go, and they remain there, forming tiny pink circles.

He's about to put the rose with the others, then hesitates.

"Why ", he whispers, "why are you still doing this, Soonyoung? " _Haven't you noticed anything?_

All those kisses, all those roses, all infused with the same three words. It's all Chan has at this point. Trapped inside a dome of glass with the broken recorder called Soonyoung, each day a rose thrown in until he loses his sanity. Soonyoung thinks it's okay because Chan loves him, but he doesn't.

Chan crushes the rose in his hand and watches the petals drop to the ground one by one. _All so meaningless_ , he thinks. Soonyoung's so blind, he sees beyond Chan's feelings, he just sees another pretty thing he can take home.

Chan gathers the roses from the group, stares at them for a second and then throws them into the trash bin. _Soonyoung, he just doesn't get it,_ Chan thinks _, that all these roses don't mean a thing anymore._

**Author's Note:**

> I basically recycled this from another fic if mine but you did not hear that  
> Thank you sm for reading! Please leave a comment or find me on [ cc ](https://curiouscat.qa/Shoseilover) or [ twt ](https://twitter.com/shoseilovemail)


End file.
